1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for changing a frequency band used for communication between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad is currently discussing a fast session transfer (FST) method that allows one station to support multiple frequency bands in communication. For example, in this method, one station has to support, for example, 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz and 60 GHz frequency bands.
In this case, when a frequency band, (e.g., a 2.4 GHz frequency band) is currently used for communication between one station and another station, if the communication is not appropriately performed, the currently used frequency band may be changed to another frequency band (e.g., a 60 GHz or 5 GHz frequency band) to continue the communication.